Marauders Exchange
by MaraudersMischief
Summary: Two of the Marauders (james and sirius) story as they go on an exchange trip to live with another wizarding family! Pls RR my first fan fic eva


Chapter 1- the family  
  
"Hey Padfoot!" Shouted James to Sirius who was standing outside Madame Malkins "Hey Prongs, how you been mate?" shouted Sirius back. "Not to bad, what 'bout you?" James said reaching Sirius. "What do you think of this witch/wizard visits thing then" asked Sirius. "It's alright, Just means we might get split up." replied James. "Man that sucks! We'll have to plead our case to Dumbledore." They both then sauntered over to Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour, were they each had a fudge Sunday. "The thing bout doing this is we have to be there before everyone else in the school!" cried Sirius dramatically "The horror!" shouted James. then both gave little evil grins. They spent the next hour talking and wandering round the shops until they both had to leave for home. "See ya tomorrow!" Shouted James "See ya then!" shouted Sirius back.  
  
The next day the marauders all stood talking to each other on platform 93/4 waiting for McGonagall. When she eventually arrived she briskly said "Good morning everyone, It's quite cold here and your families are waiting for you so I'll be quick. As you know you will each be going in pairs to another wizarding family were you will attend the school the families child of your age attends. So the pairs : Lily Evans & Jane Karl, you will be with the Gregory family attending a witchcraft and wizardry school in America." It went on like this until it got to: "Sirius Black &." Sirius and James waited with baited breath. ".James Potter" they both let out a cheer "Yes you two, goodness knows what you'll get up to..that poor family.anyway you'll be staying with the Blizzards in Ireland." she went on pairing up people but James and Sirius didn't notice they were to busy celebrating. they each said goodbye to Remus and Peter and then grabbed their trunks and dragged them over to were the families were waiting.  
  
"Which one of you are the Blizzards?" shouted Sirius. "That'd be us." A middle aged man and lady led by a boy about their age walked over to Sirius and James. They all had a very strong Irish accent and The boys had a bit of time understanding them. "Hi my name's Sean these are my parents Patrick and Colleen." He said gesturing to the man and lady behind him, "We're gonna go by floo powder." He walked away and they followed "Do you get the impression that he doesn't really like us?" James whispered "Oh, no I'm sure he loves us to pieces. I mean he is sooooo warm and friendly." Sirius's voice oozed sarcasm and James and him laughed outright. the boy spun round eyes narrowed and the boys put on their best innocent faces trying not to laugh. They walked through the cold to a nearby wizarding café were there was a jar of floo powder and a short queue waiting for the fire. They joined the end of the queue and waited for about two minutes. then Sean stepped into the fire and said clearly "Waltington House" and he was gone the mother and father did the same. "Well mate, here we go." With that Sirius took a pinch of floo powder and said clearly "Waltington house" when he was gone James did the same. They both arrived in an oldish looking house in what appeared to be the library it had big red squashy chairs and a fireplace (A/N: DUH!! hehe) the walls were covered in books and there was a chess set in the corner "Moony would love this," murmured James. Sirius nodded in agreement.  
  
Sean came back into the library and coughed impatiently and then said "Follow me, your trunks are upstairs in your room" he led them up three flights of stairs, were there were a few rooms. He gestured at one of them, "You will sleep there tonight, school starts tomorrow. For Lunch just go down to the kitchen and ask the elves for whatever you want. Dinner is at 7:30 sharp you may explore wherever you want but do not go off the premises, you will find the barriers easily but not unless you walk for ages." He finished abruptly then left them to it. "Charming fellow that, not many like him." Sirius said cheerfully they both laughed and walked into the room. It wasn't very interesting just beds and wardrobes there were two windows Sirius peered out of one of them "Hey James check it out!" he pointed outside to a huge lawn on which there were a couple of Quidditch goals. they both looked at each other in glee and in one quick movement grabbed their brooms and bounded down the stairs.  
  
Outside they mounted and kicked off doing a few warm up laps then they started racing each other round then they did a few spirals, loops and dives. About 15 minutes after they started a girl about their age walked out carrying a broom. they both saw her and stopped whizzing round. she hadn't seen them yet they both flew behind a tree and watched. she mounted her broom with a practised ease and kicked off. She did a few laps at varying speeds then she did a loop and dived vertically down and just before her broom touched the ground she pulled up flew straight up again.  
  
The two boys came out from behind the tree clapping "that was amazing." said James appreciatively. "Ye, unreal" agreed Sirius. The girl blushed, " I didn't know anyone was watching" she said looking at them, she was unbelievably beautiful Sirius thought with her long legs and large eyes and that figure she could be a model. she had a soft Irish lilt to her voice not as harsh as Sean's. "My name's Sarah, but generally I'm called Saz" she said. "My name's James and this is Sirius" James said giving Sirius a little nudge who obediently closed his mouth which was hanging open in awe. "Well I'll see you around." She gave a dazzling smile "Ye defiantly see you around!." Sirius winked at her. She blushed and then flew away. "That is what I call a model!" said Sirius "Ye, I'd go after her if I wasn't getting with Lily." replied James. "What'd you mean getting more like trying." laughed Sirius and he zoomed off with James on his tail.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Gil, I've met the two boys who are staying with us." said Saz into the phone.  
  
"And?" said her friend expectantly.  
  
"They are both quite cute, can't wait for you to see them! Anyway you have to come over tonight after we've had dinner bout eight? so we can do each other for tomorrow."  
  
"Ye sure I'll be there at eight shall I bring my school stuff?"  
  
"uh huh, tell your mam that we'll take you to the station."  
  
"Ok will do see you in a bit." Gil hung up after Saz said goodbye.  
  
'Well I best go for dinner' she thought to herself and slowly made her way downstairs. Dinner was a tense affair the two new boys making conversation between themselves, laughing quietly. Her parents were talking about work and her brother was writing a letter to one of his friends at school. Saz managed to fit in a bit about Gil coming but her parents just nodded absent mindedly and carried on talking. At five to eight everybody departed to their rooms and Saz went to wait in the library. At exactly eight 'o' clock Gil arrived. "Gil!" cried Saz leaping up and hugging her best friend "Saz, how are you? I've missed you so much!" said Gil hugging her back "I've been good, you look so well, I see your holiday in France paid off! come on let's take your stuff upstairs." The two girls walked chatting up to the second floor.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe they have a duelling room." Said Sirius excitedly "And a pool!" said James. "Shall we have a duel then go for a swim?". "Ye, good idea!" agreed Sirius. They both walked up to the third floor and got their wands, then they went back downstairs and entered the duelling room. They each took a side of the room and went into the first stance. "to the death Mr. Prongs." Sirius said softly. "to the death Mr. Padfoot." James replied. A bell rang from somewhere in the room and they began. "Expelliramus!" yelled James. "Protego!" yelled Sirius, the spell was cut off. "Impedimenta!" shouted Sirius quickly. James keeled to the floor but before he hit the ground he shouted "rictro semptra!" Sirius went spinning through the air "Right Prongs no more games: wingardium leviosa! pretificulus totalas!" James flew into the air and became as rigid as a board "That'll be death Mr. Prongs." Sirius blew the tip of his wand as if it was a gun. He then murmured the counter curse and bought James slowly to the ground. "Good match mate." said Sirius with a smirk his handsome face glowing. "Ye, good match." James clapped him on the back and they both sauntered over to the pool.  
  
It was a truly amazing pool, it was indoors and the whole thing was surrounded by glass. It was getting dark outside and the lights in the pool were on. "Wow" said James softly "C'mon lets get in last one has to be nice to snivellus!" cried Sirius. They both gave a flick of their wands and they had their swimming trunks on. Each dived in as quickly as possible, both of them desperate not to have to be nice to 'snivelly' for a year. "Man, this is living!" Said Sirius grabbing one of the floats and stretching out his 6ft frame. He was very muscular from playing Quidditch and he had a healthy tan. He had black hair that reached just below his ears and beetle black devilish eyes. They swam for about half and hour then both decided to get an early night. they towelled off and started to walk back to their room when Saz and Gil burst out of their bedroom in peels of laughter. Saz suddenly tripped and fell straight into Sirius's arms. "You alright babe?" he grinned cheekily and gave her a little wink. She blushed furiously " I'm really sorry" she mumbled. "No she isn't, she's enjoying herself." laughed her friend "Gil, SHUT UP!" said Saz. "Sirius you can let go of her now." laughed James "awww but I don't want to!" Sirius said playfully but he let go and they all said goodnight. When the two boys entered their room James immediately said "You are a HUGE flirt what are the gals at her school gonna say?" "I'll make sure it's good.don't you worry." His eyes glinted mischievously. They both pulled on their shorts that they slept in and went to bed laughing. 


End file.
